1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial cigarette comprising an inner core of a material which glows substantially residue-free, in particular tobacco material, a wrapper for the inner core, an outer jacket of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material surrounding the inner core or its wrapper respectively, and a wrapper for the outer jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of publications on so-called "coaxial smokable articles", i.e. in particular coaxial cigars or cigarettes having an inner core which is surrounded by a jacket of tobacco material. The basic principle of such a coaxial cigarette is known, for example, from French patent specification No. 998,556, in this case the inner core consists of a tobacco of lower quality which is surrounded by an annular jacket of tobacco of high quality. This permits savings as regards the costs of the tobacco materials used.
Further forms of such coaxial cigarettes are known from French patent specification No. 1,322,254, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,956, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,031, British patent application No. 2,070,409 and British patent specification No. 1,086,443.
A coaxial cigarette of the type as defined above is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,602,846 and comprises an inner core of a residue-free glowing material, a wrapper for the inner core, an outer jacket consisting of a tobacco and/or non-tobacco material and coaxially surrounding the inner core and a wrapper for the outer jacket. The particular advantage of this coaxial cigarette is that it can be made with the usual production techniques on specially modified cigarette-making machines.
A disadvantage is, however, that in this coaxial cigarette no filter is provided for trapping undesired smoke constituents.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094 discloses a coaxial cigarette having an inner hollow tube and an aerosol chamber with narrow outlet; the production of this coaxial cigarette is, however, very complicated and thus expensive; moreover, the various components of said cigarette are separate from each other and this results in an unusual smoke pattern.